A Purple Nightmare(Vincent X Reader)
by AnimeAHart
Summary: NOTICE: hello just wanted to tell all of you that this is a WERID fanfic. This was baced of a dream I had so I hope you enjoy. This is in first person. I'm so sorry for the short chapters.
1. Unwanted intruder

It is night time, you can't sleep...  
(Your pov)  
I'm at my house it's night time and my mom and dad are sleeping. I was going downstairs to get my self a drink when I herd a "clank" sound. I turned around to see what was there, nothing was there. I put my drink on my nightstand and went to the bathroom and locked the door. I hid there for a bit, I went downstairs to see what it was. I looked around the table of the kitchen, I looked around every were. So I sighed and when's back to sleep. I wake up to some one on top of me shaking me "(y/n) wake up wake up" the person said, I woke up to see a neko boy, my cat shaking me "alright alright I'm up" I said. I looked at this neko boy , he has a scared look on his face, he grabbed me out of bed and told me to get dressed, so I did and the the neko boy told me "we need to leave now! Your mom and dad are not here but I found your phone on there night stand" he gave me the phone and we went downstairs. I was so confused "hold up I need to check something" I said, I went to the kitchen and looked round once more, nothing "there's nothing here I don't ge-" I hear giggling from behind me and I freeze. I run towards neko boy and then look behind me. There was a tall figure with wight glowing lifeless eyes and a wicked smile. I tried to unlock the door but the lock was stuck, I was in a panic feeling that I could not escape...


	2. Escaped

(Your POV)  
I was panicking, I could not think "come on lock come on!" My own words were shaky and hard to understand. Finally the lock had opened I was able to escape with neko boy. Running for my life, feeling tired I had collapsed.

I was waking up near a small pond by a pathway. I had looked to my left seeing that little nekoboy sleeping soundly "he looks really cute sleeping like that" I said out loud. "Hmmm...thank you" hearing a small whisper from the small mouth of the nekoboy. I jump up from were I was laying, surprised and blushing "um...ah...hahaha...g-good morning" I say stuttering in my words. He sat up and looked at me with a smiling face "good morning(y/n)!". I smile back at him as I got up to stand and stretch.

"Wait...why am I in the park? Why am I not at my house! Did I run away!? Wh-!"

"Shhhhh... Don't worry your safe now" he had cut me off from my self in a panic. I calmed my self down and he started to explain what had happened, confused at he words I pondered for a moment then remembering that face, dark, lifeless and it was like nothing was there.

The Nekoboy and I started to walk down the pathway, I was looking around he was humming a little tune to himself. I had looked down and I noticed I was we reign my pjs "GWHA!" Screaming just a little bit, I wanted to get out of public. Nekoboy looked at me " maybe we should go back to your home I'm sure it's safe now to go back" he had a good point maybe it was better to go back. We made it to the nearest bus stop there were a lot of people there I did not want to be there. "Hey are you hungry (y/n)?" Nekoboy asked me, he pointed to a pizza place. I looked at the name of the place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Maybe a little bit...but isn't that a kids place."

"Yea but it has good pizza (y/n)"

"well fine we can go in" I was not aware of what was going to happen next...not caring if it would be good or bad. Maybe it was not worth going inside I thought to my self. But who did I care I just let my body do the walking...


	3. Animatronics

**_Note: hey guys just to let you know this is a short chapter again. Sorry for the long wait! But please enjoy chapter 3: Animatronics_**

(Vincent's POV)

"Damn it..." I hit my fist on the wall, "why did I not just attack her..." My mind was pondering every little detail that happened at that house. I was at work but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I walked out of the break room to see all the animatronics doing there regular thing that they did, "Damn Vincent, back at it again with the purple pants!" Looking to my left I see Mike, who just used a meme to grab my attention. "Really again with the stupid memes...?" I faced him, Mike walked over. "Come one at least I don't do anime references like Jeremy."

"I don't care it's still stupid"

"Oh come! At least smile dumb ass" he punched me, lightly in the arm. I looks out the window and watch little kids with there parents walk in and out of the pizzeria. Mike had left to get the little children off the stage, I sighed. I hear a familiar voices enter the building, "so this is what this it looks like on the inside..."

"Yup (y/n)! Isn't it look a fun place to be in?"

"It's not bad looking. Now let's see if the food is as good as they say it is"

"(y/n)? Where have I heard that name before...?" I looked around the room and spotted the guests that mentioned the name. "It's that girl..." I whispered to my self. I watched (y/n) from a distance and decided to watch her till she left.

(Your POV)

I sat down at the table with Neko boy. I thought I should start to call him by his name, "hey so um Jasper... Do you just want to eat and go or stay for a bit?" He thought about it for a little while, "I think we should stay for a little bit! Plus you haven't seen the Animatronic show yet!" Jasper jumped a little bit in his seat. I could tell he was full of joy. "Animatronic Show?" I asked him confused at what he said. "Yeah Animatronic show! It's robot animals that are programmed to sing and dance! It's basically to entertain the kids." He had explained to me. As he explained it to me, all the animatronics on the stage had turned on and began to sing and move around. They had glitchy voices and they did not move as well as you thought they would have. I wanted to take a closer look at the animatronics. Jasper had followed to to the stage where I was looking at the performance that the animatronics where doing. "H-Hey Everyone! I-I-it's you best b-buddy Bonnie b-b-b-bunny!" The one near the left of the stage started to talk in a glitchy voice. It was a purple bunny with a red bow tie and a electric guitar that probably was plastic. After the bunny had said his lines the animatronic on the right side of the stage started to talk, "hi I'm C-Chica C-C-Chicken! Lets e-e-eat!" The animatronic still had that glitchy voice. She was a yellow chicken, the people who created the animatronic must have thought she should have her look like a baby chicken. She was holding a pink cupcake in her hand and was moving around waving at every kid that was near the stage. She also had a bib on saying the grade she said before "let's eat!". The last animatronic was in the middle of the stage was the last animatronic on stage. "Hue hue hue! I-i-it's me F-Freddy Fazb-b-bear!" I could tell Freddy was the main attraction of all the animatronics. He was a fuzzy brown bear with a black bow tie and a black top hat. I look over at Jasper, he seems to be enjoying himself. I look over to the curtain with the out of order sing beside it, "hey jasper? What's that?" I point to the curtain across from the stage on the left side from me, "oh that's an old animatronic I think it was foxy" jasper and I has started to walk to the curtain but I felt and uneasy feeling that some one was watching me. I turned around and all I saw was a little bit of a figure of a golden animatronic. I didn't get to see what the full animatronic looked like, I just shrugged my shoulders and continue to walk towards the curtain.


End file.
